5 RAZÕES PORQUE CHARLES AMA ERIK
by Kika de Apus
Summary: 5 RAZÕES PORQUE CHARLES AMA ERIK, POR RAVEN E HANK OU COMO CONVENCER SEU IRMÃO QUE ELE ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR UM MUTANTE MANIPULADOR DE METAIS COM TENDÊNCIAS HOMICIDAS COM A AJUDA DE UM CIENTISTA.


NDA: Oi gente! Então, esta fic surgiu de uma série de desafios que a Odd Ellie me passou. Eu tinha que escolher um e escrever uma fanfic. Como Cherik se tornou um dos meus otps favoritos (culpa de X-Men: First Class), eu escolhi o desafio **"5 Razões porque Erik ama Charles"**. Os outros desafios também são bem legais e estou considerando fazer uma série "Fics Desafios". Eu tentei não deixar nenhum personagem ooc. Espero que gostem.

X-Man: First Class, seus personagens e direitos autorais não me pertencem. Estou apenas me divertindo.

Fic dedicada para Odd Ellie. Não sei se é o que tu esperavas, mas eu fiz com muito carinho.

**5 RAZÕES PORQUE CHARLES AMA ERIK, POR RAVEN E HANK**

_OU COMO CONVENCER SEU IRMÃO QUE ELE ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR UM MUTANTE MANIPULADOR DE METAIS COM TENDÊNCIAS HOMICIDAS COM A AJUDA DE UM CIENTISTA_

- Estou frustrada. Muito frustrada. Risque a palavra "muito". Incrivelmente, absurdamente, a-um-passo-de-cometer-atos-de-violência frustrada seria mais exato. _Há um limite para aguentar duas pessoas dançando em volta da outra_! Charles e Erik já passaram desse limite faz tempo e eu nunca fui das mais pacientes. Os dois estão obviamente apaixonados e essa tensão deixa qualquer um com os nervos à flor da pele. Eu não tenha nenhum problema com o fato do meu irmão ter um relacionamento com outro homem, quero dizer, eu sou azul, Charles lê mentes, Sean consegue voar gritando e por aí vai. Ninguém é humano aqui (com exceção da Moira) e ter preconceitos humanos é ridículo e...

- Raven?

- Sim?

- Eu não estou entendendo no que _exatamente_ você quer a minha ajuda.

- Ah! Certo.

Para resumir a história: Charles e Erik estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Fato. Todos sabiam e ninguém via problema nos dois terem um relacionamento. A única coisa que impedia os dois mutantes de darem um passo a mais na relação era que nenhum admitia estar apaixonado. A tensão já estava deixando Raven louca e ela não sabia se ria, chorava ou colocava senso em Charles na base da porrada. Considerando que Erik a _mataria_ se ela machucasse seu irmão (aparentemente o Sr Lehnsher também o considerava um _irmão_ e todos sabem que irmãos se protegem. "Irmão", claro. Nunca diga que Erik Lehnsher não era esperto!), Raven decidiu outra abordagem e foi recrutar a ajuda de Hank.

- Hank, com exceção de Charles e Erik, todos sabem que Charles e Erik estão apaixonados pelo outro. Mas nenhum deles admite seus sentimentos. Eu tentei falar com Charles sobre isso, mas ele está em negação. Para um telepata, ele é bem obtuso. É por isso que eu quero sua ajuda.

- Como que poderia ajudar? – perguntou Hank curioso.

- Meu irmão é um homem da ciência. _Você_ é um homem da ciência. Quero que me ajude a escrever uma tese científica que prove pro Charles que ele está apaixonado pelo Erik.

- Em outras palavras, você quer que eu te ajude cientificamente a convencer Charles que ele está apaixonado por um mutante possessivo com sérias tendências homicidas?

- Exatamente.

Hank concordava com Raven que era um homem da ciência. E ele também concordava que essa tensão entre os dois obviamentes-apaixonados-exceto-para-eles-mesmos era de enlouquecer. Mas Hank prezava sua vida e ele nunca iria esquecer quando Lehnsher descobriu que ele concordou com a ideia do Charles de ajudar no treinamento da mira do Alex (ficando ao lado do alvo para dar mais motivações para Havoc). Se ele não estivesse seriamente temendo por sua integridade física, Hank teria achado incrível como alguém consegue fazer ameaças sutis de forma fria e controlada ao mesmo tempo em que assassina cruelmente com o olhar. Algo de seus pensamentos deve ter mostrado em seu rosto porque Raven falou logo em seguida.

- Não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa eu assumo a culpa. Erik pode ser superprotetor, mas Charles em seu modo "mamãe urso" também é assustador. Vai dar tudo certo. – e dá um sorriso gentil.

Hank sabia que acabaria ajudando de qualquer maneira, mas ao ver o sorriso que Raven dera para _ele_... bom. Ele era um homem-mutante da ciência, mas ainda era um homem. Ele precisaria de uma hipótese, um experimento e a conclusão. A hipótese: _Charles estava apaixonado por Erik_. Certo. Essa foi a parte fácil. Como provar?

-CHERIK-CHERIK-CHERIK-CHERIK-

Hank e Raven desceram para comer um lanche e encontraram o resto da "gangue". Charles e Erik estavam em um argumento e os outros observavam. Moira estava incerta se interferia ou não (Hank tinha certeza que sua incerteza era resultado de ela também se lembrar do olhar assassino de Erik na última vez que ela interrompeu os dois. Não importa que seja treinamento, jogo, argumento: quando Charles estava com Erik, Charles estava _com_ Erik); Alex olhava a cena com uma expressão que Raven tinha certeza que era parecida com a que ela usava, aquela dança frustrava qualquer ser vivo; Sean era o único que olhava com tranquilidade então Hank decidiu perguntar para ele:

- Sobre o que eles estão discutindo?

- Pelo que eu entendi, papai está preocupado que mamãe esteja se sobrecarregando. Mamãe diz que papai está se preocupando demais e papai está bravo que mamãe não cuida de sua saúde. – Disse Sean calmo e Raven cai na gargalhada. O casal para de discutir e olha para eles.

Ninguém nunca soube o que Erik pensou quando levantou uma sobrancelha para Charles, mas Raven guardará para sempre na memória a expressão que seu irmão fez.

-CHERIK-CHERIK-CHERIK-CHERIK-

- Não acredito que terminamos!

- Eu tinha plena confiança em você Hank. Tu és incrivelmente inteligente.

Sim, Hank era muito inteligente. O problema foi ele tentar explicar para Erik porque ele estava olhando Charles com tanta atenção.

- E agora?

- Agora nós entregamos esta tese para o meu irmão.

- Nós? Ele prometeu não ler sua mente, mas não vai ter nenhum problema em descobrir da minha e eu prefiro estar longe quando ele terminar.

- Charles nunca lhe faria mal!

- Não acho que seja o _Professor_ que Hank esteja preocupado, Srta. Mística. O que vocês fizeram? - Alex, Sean e Moira haviam entrado no laboratório e tinham expressões de curiosidade.

- Hank me ajudou a elaborar uma tese para provar ao Charles que ele ama Erik.

Um sinal do quanto esses dois eram óbvios era que ninguém pareceu surpreso (embora Moira parecesse um pouco contrariada, mas Raven tinha certeza que ela tinha uma queda*abismo* por seu obtuso irmão). Sean então pergunta:

- Porque só o Professor?

- Você quer dizer pro Magneto que ele está amando? – Responde Alex com uma voz isso-não-é-óbvio.

- Bom ponto!

-CHERIK-CHERIK-CHERIK-CHERIK-

Charles não conseguia acreditar! Como ele pode estar em negação por tanto tempo? E pensar que ele era um telepata. Que vergonha.

- Charles? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece estressado, meu amigo.

A razão pela qual ele estava em profundos pensamentos apareceu na porta. Erik, ao ver que seu _irmão_ (sim, Charles era seu irmão. Por quê? Algo a dizer?) parecia dividido entre sair correndo ou ficar em estado de choque resolveu pegar o arquivo que ele tinha nas mãos e começou a ler. Suas sobrancelhas subiram ao ler o título: **CINCO RAZÕES PORQUE CHARLES AMA ERIK, POR DR HANK E RAVEN D. XAVIER**.

OK. Ele esperava ser um arquivo da CIA sobre Shaw, ou um artigo científico que frustrasse Charles sobre a teimosia humana; mas _isto_, isto ele não esperava. Ele resolveu ler a introdução.

_[...] iremos resumir em cinco motivos o porquê de Charles amar Erik:_

_Erik não precisa ser um telepata para conhecer profundamente Charles._

_Charles adora o sorriso que Erik dá especialmente para ele._

_Charles toma conta de todo mundo. Erik toma conta dele._

_Não importa o que aconteça, Erik está ao lado de Charles._

_Charles finalmente tem seu igual._

O texto continuava e virando as páginas, ele podia ver como cada ponto foi analisado, discutido e mostrado provas. Raven e Hank realmente se puxaram. Bom, isso explicava porque o jovem doutor estava olhando tanto para seu amigo.

- Então você me ama?

- Acredito que sim. No sentido romântico da palavra, eu já sabia que lhe amava como amigo e irmão, mas acredito que estava em negação. As coisas não irão ficar estranhas agora, vão? Quer dizer, eu não tenho deia porque Raven fez isso – tenho certeza que foi ideia dela – e arrastou o pobre Hank para isto, como se não bastasse todos os nossos problemas e...

"_Huuum, parece que o hábito de divagar é de família. Engata na primeira e vai"_ – Erik pensou. Ele não estava realmente prestando atenção nas palavras, estava mais ocupado vendo os lábios vermelhos se mexerem e as bochechas coradas.

- ... inacreditável! Eu sempre soube que mimei Raven ao longo dos anos, mas isto já é demais! Ela não pensou nas repercussões de me fazer perceber o quanto eu te amo...

Charles continuava falando, alheio ao que suas palavras estavam causando em Erik (ou talvez estivesse esquecido que ele estava no quarto).

- ... E eu sei que você me ama como irmão e... Espera um pouco! Você está me achando adorável?

E finalmente Charles saiu do seu estado e encarou Erik. E olhar naqueles olhos azuis foi o que bastou para o manipulador de metais avançar até o telepata, o abraçar e lhe dar um beijo. Pela primeira vez, Charles Xavier estava sem palavras (o que deixava seu companheiro secretamente – ou o que se pode ser secreto com um leitor de mentes).

- Nunca disse que meu amor de irmão era fraternal.

Charles tentou dar algum sentido nessa frase, mas Erik o beijou de novo e estava o conduzindo até a cama e resolveu parar de pensar.

Havia coisas mais importantes no momento.

**FIM (?)**

**NDA: **Bem, esta foi minha tentativa de humor/romance. Era para eu ter postado antes, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar o nome do arquivo ou onde eu tinha salvo e estava com preguiça de escrever tudo de novo.

**Espero que tenham gostado.** Deixem uma review para eu saber o que acharam (rimou!). Kissus

**Kika de Apus**


End file.
